


Gum

by Boysn



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Genital Piercing, M/M, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz has met his match in Rhyme, but his match gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gum

**Author's Note:**

> For Noiz Week. Pain vs Pleasure prompt. Pleasure was used. Like everything I do for an event this work is unedited. I haven't even read it.

Winning Rhyme was a bad habit for Noiz. So when he was met with an actual challenge he took it without much thought. Three hours later he and his opponent were still locked in combat. It was his longest battle to date. 

“Can we call a draw?” the other man yelled across the digital field. 

“Like hell,” Noiz scoffed in his signature flat tone, preparing his next attack. 

“I have to pee,” his opponent yelled back. Noiz shook his head in disbelief. Did he really just say that? Noiz didn't want to end the fight but he wasn't about to watch someone wet themselves either. 

“Fine... We'll continue later,” Noiz resigned. The field around them fell. His eyes opened to a world that was dark and void of feeling. Like always. 

The teen pulled a piece of gum out and shoved it in his mouth. He rolled it into a ball and savored the flavor and sensation of feeling something. Coming out of Rhyme was hard for Noiz. He always suffered immediate withdrawal symptoms and ached to get back in. Chewing gum helped ground him to the real world, if only a little. 

“Do you know how long I was holding that! I pissed a bucket full!” His opponent laughed walking up seemingly out of no where. Noiz scanned the area remembering where he was. He felt vulnerable and mentally kicked himself for not keeping an eye on his surroundings. 

“Whatever. Can we continue?” Noiz said hoping to get back in the game. 

“Nah, I'm bored and hungry,” the man said. 

Noiz sighed, “Will you continue Rhyming with me if we get something to eat?”

The other blond put his hands behind his head. “I'm bored too. So maybe if you buy me dinner and entertain me for a bit I'll Rhyme with you, Rabbit Head.” 

Noiz gritted his teeth. He wanted to walk away but when was the last time he met someone who could actually beat him? The man, whose Rhyme name was simply '3', had suddenly showed up out of nowhere. Noiz didn't know where he was from and had no info on him...yet. 

“Fine,” Noiz complied and began walking to the Quarter, where there stood plenty of food stands, 3 followed. 

“You're really good at Rhyme, which is surprising for a kid. How old are you?” 3 asked making light conversation. 

“15,” Noiz simply answered. He wasn't out to make friends, so he offered no questions of his own. 

“So, you're kinda famous in the Rhyme world, you know. A rising star. How do you do it?” 3 asked with a probing tone that Noiz especially didn't like. 

“I just play Rhyme. That's all,” Noiz answered beginning to smack his gum in annoyance. 

They approached one of the food stands with stools and took a seat. Without hesitation 3 began ordering and eating whatever was put in front of him. Noiz paid for everything. 

“What, you're not hungry?” 3 asked with stuffed cheeks. 

“Not particularly.”

“Does your medical condition mess with your appetite?” 

“Not partic-” Noiz's eyes widened as he processed the words. He turned to 3 who was looking at him knowingly, “How?”

3 wiped his mouth and leaned over, “Give me a piece of gum and I'll tell you.” 

Noiz felt around his pockets and pulled out the pack of gum only to find that it was empty. 

“I'll go buy more,” Noiz said getting up and scanning the food stands. 

3 followed and grabbed Noiz by his elbow. On reflex he swung his fist but 3 expertly blocked. 

“Tsk, tsk, little boy. I'm only trying to help and here you are attacking me,” 3 said with a toothy grin.

Noiz gritted his gum between his teeth, “I said I was going to go buy you some gum. Why are you stopping me?” he spat. 

3's grip lessened but his hold didn't waver. He lightly tugged on Noiz's arm, “Let's go back to where we were Rhyming. I'll get my gum there.”

Noiz jerked back, freeing his arm, “Are you stupid? I said I have no more gum!”

3's hands darted back out, faster than Noiz could dodge, and ceased him again. “And I said, I would get my gum there,” 3's voice dripped out smoothly. Noiz hated it. That voice sounded so sure, like Noiz would definitely obey. 

He did. 

Back at the alley of their unfinished battle 3 gently pushed Noiz against the wall and leaned in, trapping him. 

“What's your name, Rabbit Head?” the other man whispered. It eerily made Noiz's tongue salivate for some reason. 

“You just said it, I'm Rabbit Head,” he answered cheekily. 

3 laughed, “Okay, I'll start. You want some info on me right?” he said placing his finger on Noiz's jawline and running it to his chin. Noiz couldn't feel the gesture, but he answered the question anyway.

“Yes, I want to know how you know about me.”

“I thought so. My name is Trip. Now you tell me yours,” Trip said running his hand under Noiz's hat, playing with the hair beneath. 

Noiz had taken on many monikers since he left his home. He didn't want to be traced by his family, who had the resources to do so. 

“Noiz,” he answered. It was his first Rhyme name, one he had abandoned long ago as he collected too many loses under it when he first started playing. He used it as his common name now. It represented it roots. 

Trip shook his head and pulled Noiz close, “I'm hurt, Wilhelm. You lied to me,” he said. 

Noiz opened his mouth to gasp but his breath was quickly taken by Trip's mouth covering his. Noiz's eyes widened as he felt his tongue drawn into another heat. It was a wildly new sensation and his breathing immediately became erratic. 

Trip pulled back, “Calm down,” he ordered before sucking Noiz's tongue back up. The younger fought to control his breathing and he knew it was hot because Trip's palms glistened with sweat. Control wasn't coming. 

Noiz couldn't bring himself to blink or move as his tongue was shifted and shunted about. He could hear their clothing rustle but couldn't feel a thing below. His mind was focused solely on the sweet saliva and ball of gum disappearing and reappearing in his mouth. 

Trip then pushed his tongue into Noiz and out of instinct the younger man found his hands gripping Trip's clothed shoulders. Noiz's tongue was twisted and folded before being lightly nipped. 

“Mhm!” Noiz moaned. He wasn't embarrassed by the sound. No, he wanted to be made to make it again. 

Trip applied suction but this time when Noiz's tongue was pulled into the other's mouth teeth raked across it. 

“Mhhmmm,” Noiz moaned again at the feeling. Trip slowly pulled back and lightly placed a kiss to the lust swollen tongue. 

Noiz knew he looked ridiculous with his tongue hanging out like a dog. A deep laughter resounded.

“Ahegao,” Trip whispered with a smile. Noiz felt pressure on his shoulder's and without a second thought he dropped to his knees. 

Silver piercings decorated Trip's exposed member. As if moving on instinct alone Noiz's tongue stretched out to tweak at the nubs of metal. 

Noiz wasn't sure where his mind went but he knew feeling this kind of pleasure had been well beyond his grasp. He wanted to know more about this man but he didn't want to sacrifice the experience either. He knew Trip's name and Rhyme name. Noiz could build a profile from that information alone. A loud pop brought Noiz from his thoughts, he looked up to see Trip with a smug smile and smacking on his gum. 

“Put your whole mouth on it,” Trip ordered grabbing the base of his dick and pressing it into Noiz's lips. The younger man obeyed engulfing the heat. Noiz's tongue slid across the metal on the underside as he sucked. 

Trip bucked his hips against Noiz's head and let out a moan, his dick sliding deeper down a willing throat. 

“Oh God, kid, you have no gag reflexes, do you?” Trip gasped shoving even harder against the bobbing head. Noiz supposed the statement was true but was unsure, so he experimented. Opening his mouth wider he swallowed down to the base of Trip's dick. 

“Shit!” Trip yelled with shaking knees. Noiz felt the piercings press harder against his tongue at the convulsion. After a few moments the heat withdrew, dragging the silver balls across his sensitized tongue, causing Noiz to moan again. Saliva and cum dripped from his abused mouth. 

He was then hauled up and pressed to the wall. Trip blew a bubble that popped in Noiz's panting face. 

“Damn kid, you got me good,” Trip said smacking the gum. Noiz felt hazy and didn't respond. “Look, I'm supposed to take fuckers like you to the facility. Kids who are exceptionally good at Rhyme,” Trip took a moment to catch his breath, “But I think I'll let you go since it would be a crime to deprive the world of an exceptionally good cocksucker.” 

Trip then rummaged in his pants pockets and pulled out a syringe. Before panic could settle in Noiz's skin was pierced and he was hit with an extreme exhaustion. Sinking to his knees yet again, he looked up to see Trip blow one last bubble before losing consciousness. 

 

Waking up in the streets was common for Noiz. He could afford a nice hotel but what was the point if he couldn't feel the bed, heat, or cleanliness? He couldn't remember anything about the previous day but that was nothing new either. All the dreary days ran together. 

Since he was just waking up he knew his bladder was full. It took him forever to be potty trained as a child because he simply couldn't feel the pressure till it was too late. Now he used the bathroom on a schedule and first thing in the morning was a must. 

He turned to the wall and pulled his flaccid member out and stood there trying to relax his body enough to pee. While waiting he tugged and pulled at his foreskin, pinching it in some places. It looked so plain, like it was missing something. 

As he saw a stream of yellow leak from his dick he decided that it needed to be decorated. He wanted to get piercings. 

“Yeah, if you're just gonna hang there and do nothing you might as well look pretty,” Noiz whispered shaking off the last few drops of urine.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the idea of Noiz chewing gum because it's something he can feel. Totally gonna headcanon that now.


End file.
